Recueil
by Pen-pen
Summary: Chap1/Chap2
1. Default Chapter

1 [pic]Recueil [pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors pour ma 2° « œuvre » c'est un recueil de ch'tits poèmes.  
  
La base ? Gundam Wing dont je suis l'une des plus grands fans surtout de Duo (et peut-être un peu de Quatre.)  
  
Je sais ils ne sont pas longs mais pour ma 3° «œuvre » vous aurez une surprise (elle arrivera bientôt !).  
  
  
  
Chaque poème sera d'un personnage de cette superbe série, mais à vous de deviner de qui il s'agit ! Je ne suis pas vache car je mettrais le nom de ce personnage à la fin de chaque poème !  
  
  
  
Je salue Amy Barton, TK, Quatre et tous ceux qui me reconnaîtront !!!  
  
Oh je salue aussi mon chat Spot que j'appelle souvent « Shinigami »et qui est à côté de moi !  
  
Je vous laisse à votre lecture et reviewez !!! (C'est un verbe que j'ai inventé et qui vous demande de laisser une review !!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 [pic]Recueil[pic]  
  
  
  
Parti, tu es parti  
  
Tu m'as laissé seul  
  
Seul avec mon désespoir  
  
Seul avec ma souffrance  
  
Pour moi adieu la délivrance  
  
Tout est terminé  
  
Tout est stoppé  
  
Shinigami si fort autrefois  
  
Et tout ça grâce à toi  
  
Mais tu t'es enfui  
  
Et ma force avec toi  
  
Pour moi plus de combats  
  
Je resterais là  
  
Que réponds-tu à cela ? Rien, tu ne m'entends pas  
  
Ou tu ne le veux pas !  
  
C'est à cause de lui ?  
  
Mais bien sur, c'est ça  
  
Il t'a séduit  
  
Et t'a emporté loin de moi  
  
Pour me faire souffrir  
  
Et te garder pour lui  
  
Pour lui seul.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors vous avez trouvé ???  
  
Mais oui, c'est Duo, Duo Maxwell !!  
  
Quand il dit « Shinigami si fort autrefois » !!!  
  
Et à qui il s'adresse ? A Heero évidement mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? 'Faut dormir la nuit(réplique de Duo)et celui qui garde Heero pour lui seul c'est…C'est …C'est Miliardo !!!Ah, décidément !!!  
  
Bon temps pis, vous trouverez la prochaine fois !!!  
  
  
  
@+  
  
Pen-pen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me revoilà !!!  
  
Et oui, c'est encore moi, non, je ne vous lâcherai pas !!!  
  
Encore un autre ch'tit poème.  
  
Cette fois-ci, vous allez trouver de qui il s'agit ? !  
  
Mais oui, vous le pouvez, vous en avez la force !!!  
  
Ne vous dégonflez pas sinon je n'écrirai plus jamais !!!  
  
Comment ça  « BON DEBARA » ???  
  
Je ne suis pas d'accord et pour vous emmerder, je vis continuer. Et toc !!!  
  
Vous ne m'aurez pas !  
  
Comme d'hab je salue Amy, TK ? Quatre, Angel et une nouvelle recrue j'ai nommé  
  
Shizuku !!!  
  
  
  
REVIEWEZ !!! C'EST UN ORDRE !!! enfin presque  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Recueil Chapitre 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Père, pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?  
  
Je t'aimais tant  
  
Même si tu n'approuvais pas mes engagements  
  
Tout ce que j'ai fait, ma vie entière  
  
Rien ne te convenait  
  
Mais pourtant je continuerais  
  
Et vous, mes compagnons  
  
La guerre est votre vie.  
  
Mais pour moi, ce n'est qu'une tâche  
  
Une parmi tant d'autres  
  
Que nous devons accomplir  
  
Pour leur liberté  
  
Pour notre liberté  
  
Car la liberté c'est la vie  
  
Car sans vie il n'y a pas d'amour  
  
Et si nous ne sommes pas libres  
  
Je ne pourrais pas t'aimer  
  
Car je t'aime toi.  
  
Oui toi, mon Trowa.  
  
  
  
Alors vous avez trouvé ??  
  
Mais oui, c 'était Quatre !!!  
  
Bravo je vois qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un qui suit !!!  
  
Merci moi-même !  
  
Mais non, merci vous tous*  
  
  
  
*c'est-à-dire tous mes lecteurs !!!  
  
  
  
@+  
  
Je reviendrais sous peu  
  
Pen-pen 


	2. Je pleure

Je pleure. Je pleure car ma vie n'a aucun sens Pourquoi m'a t'on donné naissance ? Je n'en sais rien. Tous les efforts que j'ai donnés Tout le sang que j'ai versé Tout cela, mais en vain. Je me demande même pourquoi je persiste Alors que je sais que l'échec a été programmé Sur leur cahier blanc demeure une liste De ceux dont l'avenir, déjà est tracé. Et nous, pauvres petits, même la vermine vaut mieux que nous. Sauf si, devant eux, on se met à genoux. Mais non, je ne me soumettrais pas. Si je le peux, je ferais face à ce dictat Allez, mes frères Engagez-vous, prenez part à cette guerre Nous la gagnerons, tous ensemble Et mettrons fin à la vie du diable et à sa descendance. 


End file.
